Satellite
(PAL) |artist = |year = 2010 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |pc = (JD3) (Remake) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 84 |nowc = Loveohlove (JD3) Satellite (NOW) |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Satellite" by is featured on the PAL version of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short blue hair, a short strapless dress with blue and purple panels separated by white curls and a large blue crescent moon, and pink leg strap wedges. She has a dark blue outline. Remake In the remake, she now has a purple outline, her face is no longer visible and she fades in and out (at the beginning and end) with a different effect. Satellitecoach@1.png| Satellite coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The scenery is a mystic horoscope place, containing blue clouds, stars and Zodiac Sign symbols on a circular floor. It has stars which light up at points of the song. Remake On the Xbox 360 copies and in the remake, the symbols are made more visible. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise both of your hands up slowly. Gold Move 2: Raise both of your hands up and lift your right leg up. This the last move of the routine. Satellite GM1.png|Gold Move 1 GM 2 Pal.png|Gold Move 2 satellitegm.gif|Gold Move 1 in game Satellitegm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in game Appearances in Mashups Satellite is featured in the following Mashup: *''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)'' Captions Satellite ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Blue Moon * Circle The Moon Trivia * The moon on the dancer's dress stays before she appears and after she fades off. * This song was the winner of Eurovision Song Contest 2010 that was hosted at Oslo, Norway, representing Germany.http://www.eurovision.tv/page/news?id=18063&_t=GERMANY+WINS%2C+SEE+FULL+RESULTS! ** This is the first song from the Eurovision Song Contest to appear in the ''Just Dance series. * This was the first PAL exclusive, along with Marcia Baila. * Even though she does not strike her hands together when she leans and opens up her arms, there is a strike command in the pictograms about the move. * In the remake, the dancer glitches twice (with each time being about one frame) on the last chorus. * There is an error in the lyrics: "Without your love love/Love love" should be "Without your love love/Oh love". Gallery Loveohlovesqa.png|''Satellite'' Satellitejdn.jpg|''Satellite'' (Remake) SatelliteMenu.png|''Satellite'' on the menu jdnowsatellietcover.jpg| cover Satellite pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms LoveOhLove.png|Extraction Satellite glitch 2.jpg|Remake glitch 1 Satellite glitch 1.jpg|Remake glitch 2 satellite beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 satellite beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos Official Music Video Lena_-_Satellite_(Germany) Gameplays Satellite - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landru Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut (PAL)|Just Dance Now remake References Site Navigation de:Satellite zh:卫星 es:Satellite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Region Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Remade Songs